bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimmjow
Introduction Grimmjow is a power type character with high stamina. He is an expert with juggle combo and can deal a lot of damage in an short amount of time. His movesets are unsafe with significant openings for punishment. Pro *High combo damge, Rank A~S damage output, high reiatsu build *High stamina(4th) *High priority special moves *Cero-drastically increases combo damage *Floating technique with Air A *Has some mid range options Con *S series are unsafe on block, and bait to parry *limitation in the air *Slow recovery *Power up isn't as effective as others *Slow GS Moveset Analysis S series S-Front Kick *safe on block *OTG and juggles Sx2-Spin Kick *unsafe on block and easy to parry *the gap between S and Sx2 is big *juggle Sx3-Kick *unsafe on block *the gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is tiny, unparryable *juggle Sx4-Jump Slash *unsafe on block, easy to parry *launcher Air S-Heel Drop *has a bit of start up time *changes trajectory of jump *untechable down, bounce GS-Overswing Punch *very slow, good tracking *very long autoguard *untechable down Special Moves A-Horizantal Slash *a bit of start up time, unsafe if blocked, parryable *wide range move, goes through projectiles and obstacles *can lead to ringout/wall bounce *charged version has more range, guard crush, and wall splat *when powered up, increase range and ringout distance B-Dash Slash *high vertical hit box, parryable *anti air at far *anti fireball *early hit-unsafe on block *late hit-safe on block *juggle, OTG *when powered up, increase range and becomes flip juggle. untechable down Air A-Flip Kick *high vertical range, unsafe on block *start juggle, extends juggle *can act as a third jump *can attack after use, spam Air A *attack enemy from below elevation Super'''s O-Cero *some start up time and very long recovery *infinite range and pushes enemy far away *can be held to do more damage at the cost of additional reiatsu *hits superarmor Air A-Air Cero *45 degree angle Cero *can hit enemy as they fall off stage *High OTG potential *Can be used to punish various moves EX-Point Blank Cero *2 hit EX leads to wallsplat *does not juggle *easy to land but, cero based combo is more reiatsu efficient *when powered up, fires getsugatensho like energy wave. *power up version can juggle and the damage is worthy of use '''Power Up *Damage increase *Vertical cero towers *Increased range and ringout capability Combo 1. Sx3,B,( O ) *basic juggle, use it after any launcher 2. B, Sx3, B, ( O ) *main combo with B 3. Sx4, Air A, Sx3, B, ( O ) *High damage combo with high reiatsu build. 30% + 1.5 bars( without O used). *low consistency due to Air A's accuracy 4. Sx4, Air S, OTG S *Consistent combo, builds 1 bar of reiatsu *Easy to okizeme afterward 5. Sx3, A, ( O ) *ringout combo, cero can send enemy flying across the stage 6. Sx3, EX, B, Sx3, B, *EX combo, use it for show or with infinite reiatsu 7. Sx4, R3 Back, B, Sx3, B, ( O ) *similar damage to combo 3, but cost reiatsu for sonido *consistent 8. Air A, Sx3,B, ( O ) *When enemy is above an elevation near a edge 9. Air S, Air A, Sx3, B *This combo works agaisnt regular sized enemy 10. Grab, walk Back, B, Sx3,B,( O ) *open space 11. Grab, Air A x 2, Sx3,B, ( O ) *corner 11. Grab, B, PU, B, EX *power up change combo into EX 12. Sx3,B, PU, S, B *simple power up change combo Power Up Combo 1. Sx3, EX, B(OTG) *Extremely high damage in short amount of time Stage Based Combo 1. (Slopes) Sx3, B, S, B *when your are on slopes and stairs 2. (Corner) PU B finsh / air A / charged A then OTG Air O *once registered as OTG, the enemy can not R2 burst, can lead to 50+% damage 3. (near edge, falling to lower elevation) juggle Sx3,B, fall off, Sx3, B *extends combo by falling along with B 4. (explosives / breakable fence) combo ending with O *can casue explosion for additional damage *can break roof top fences for ringout 5. Sx3,B,S,A *ringout combo near a fence 6. PU Sx3,B, Air A, Air O *ringout combo over a fence in power up 7. (sand dune) Air O *Leads to crazy cero damage if enemy is inside a sand dune 8. (toss enemy to higher elevation) Grab, Air A, land on higher elevation, Sx3,B Strategy Techniques 1. Float *Spam Air A, to float above ground, dodges all kinds of moves like Hiyori's PU activation blast *Spam Air A Off the Stage, about 14 Air A + full Air O can waste 25 seconds *fall off stage, jump and Air A, suicide fake 2. Anti Bankai Renji *Air O, can hit renji during his O motion for a free 40~70% damage *He can't block during his O's attack motion *Does 30% when hit during his A sweep